


Crossing Department Lines

by Styx_in_the_mud



Series: Tumblr 3 sentence fics [142]
Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Office Romance, Supernatural Elements, Tumblr, Vampire!Q, werewolf!bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 14:59:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx_in_the_mud/pseuds/Styx_in_the_mud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my 3 sentence Tumblr fics. Prompt: 00Q Werewolf/Vampire fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossing Department Lines

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked:James Bond/Q (Skyfall) Werewolf/Vampire AU
> 
> (So I finally stopped being Lazy and did this, sorry for   
> the delay)

It was a glitch in the system, really, that resulted in   
them getting paired up, because blood-suckers and   
lycanthropes were two completely separate divisions (for   
good reason), and their partnership should have ended in   
bloodshed.

Yet Bond had never trusted another werewolf the way he   
trusted this vamp, and Q _knew_ that this werewolf was more   
important to him than any of his own kind.

It never should have worked, they were two different   
creatures altogether, (the rivalry between their divisions   
should have prevented them from becoming partners, let   
alone something more) but they had each other, and so it   
did.

**Author's Note:**

> How’d I do? I don’t usually write Vampire/Werewolf, so any and all feedback is appreciated. Send more! My tumblr url is Stuckinsidethesnogbox


End file.
